smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Smurfs (series)
Return of the Smurfs is a fanon series created by Carebearheart. Overview There is, so far, no storyline(s) or adaptational methods to differentiate this series from any others on the Wiki. Characters The series brings back many characters from the original 1980s cartoon show, including Johan, Peewit, Princess Savina, and Laconia. Smurfs *Papa Smurf -- The heroic leader of the Smurfs. He remains wise and brave as he was in the 1980s cartoon show as well as reamaining kind to all other characters. He is most upset when the Smurfs play tricks on others (especially their friends) with without his permission. He gains many friendships with other leaders and magic users *Clumsy Smurf -- the dim-minded southernaccent-talking of the sweethearts of the village. He is wearing a Smurf hat alittle bigger than the other Smurfs. He is identified by how he does not trips and falls. He used be in love with Smurfette but his love for her dropped when he gain his relationship with Pansy. *Smurfette -- the most iconic Smurf of them all. Formerly a minion of Garagamel, Smurfette is one of the sweetest Smurfs in the village. Despite being sweet and emotional, she could be serious at times. She is the love interest of almost every Smurf (except for Handy, Clumsy, Painter, Tuffy, Tracker, Wooly, Dreamy and the Smurflings) *Baby Smurf -- the youngest Smurf in the whole village and the first actual Smurfling. Although he can't talk, Baby can shows plenty of emotion from his laughs and cries. At the same time, Baby is the main male damsel of all. His best friend is Puppy, and he is one of the only three characters who can see inside his locket (along with Queen Fauna and Prince Fenwick). Baby is shown to have various relationships with young and baby characters. He also the future leader of the village. *Hefty Smurf -- the strongest of all the male Smurfs. Despite being brave and brutal, Hefty is kind-hearted. Many characters mistakenly think that Hefty would brutally hurt them until he reveals that he woudn't hurt "innocent lives". Hetfy is very friendly but easily annoyed by many things (especially Tuffy Smurf). He is best friends with Handy Smurf *Handy Smurf -- the village mechanic. Handy is the best friend of Hefty and one of most loyal ones to Papa Smurf. Many times Handy comes up with inventions that later go wrong, making Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette the only working inventions of his. Handy is the first Smurf to cut his love Smurfette for someone else, in his case, Handy dropped his love when he met Marina *Brainy Smurf -- the geeky Smurf wearing glasses, Brainy is the second most self-centered Smurf behind Vanity. Brainy is constantly tossed by other characters when his self-talking annoys them. He also constantly causes trouble once he gets his hands on magical things that don't belong to him. Brainy is practically a killjoy to every friend of the Smurfs. *Grouchy Smurf -- a very grumpy Smurf. Usually claiming what he hates but occasionally telling what he loves. Grouchy shows to actually like some of their friends, but is too nervous that they don't like him. Some characters soon make relationships with him throughout the series. *Lazy Smurf -- a sleepy Smurf who doesn't really do work. He is considered a snoring pillow to the smurfs' friends and one of most common smurfs to be captured by Gargamel or Hogatha. He easilty falls asleep during anything (Brainy making his "As Papa Smurf always say, Peewit badly singing, Harmony playing his trumpet, etc). *Sickly Smurf -- a cowardly smurf who believes he is always ill or acting to his allergies. He became Lazy's best friend after they saved the smurfs and Puppy from Chlorhydris, claiming themselves both smarter than they act. *Scaredy Smurf -- the most fearful smurf in the smurf family. Scaredy spends most of his life either shaking in fear or hiding his house. It normally takes a while to get him join the others. *Greedy Smurf -- the village chef with a gigantic appetite. Even though he's supposed cook and bake for everyone, he almost always let's his greedy apepite get the better of him. *Farmer Smurf -- a gardening smurf who talks in a New England accent. He is very devoted to his harvest, usually shown Supporting Characters *Sir Johan -- the squire of King Landon as well as one of the closet friends of the Smurfs. First meeting the Smurfs when an evil man named Monulf destroyed their village and enslaved them, Johan became protective of the Smurfs. As one of the frequent supporting characters to appear (along with Peewit, Savina, Dahlia, Felicity, Tharp, Denisa, and the pixies) Johan does all he can to protect the smurfs from villains, even magic users like Gargamel. *Peewit -- a dimwitted, kind, greedy, & somewhat Villains Pending... Episodes Season 1 #The Empty Village #Savina and the Smurfs #Dahlia #The Imposter Princess #Acorn and the Smurflings #A Smurfy Wish #Priscilla Returns #Painter's Girl #Saving the Horses #Smurfette's Medusa Head #The Endless Rain #Smurf Scream #Fauna and Greedy #Imperia Returns #Lazy and Sickly #Tuffy Torches #Skull Smurfs #Jokey Be Gone #Smoking Smurfs #Mirror Mirror Smurfette #Nemesis Returns #Traitor Smurfs #Dusty Smurfprints #The Smurfs and the Slaves #Love for the Smurfs #Smurf in the Song #Pushover be Good Season 2 #The Smurfic Choir #Monster Siblings #The Smurfy Swans #No Love for Tuffy #Dragon Birds #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba #tba Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Music Coming soon... Movies Coming soon... Triva Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Stubs Category:Carebearheart's Articles